


Midnight Musings

by DREAMi_Girl



Series: Of Ice and Men [2]
Category: The Avengers (2012), Thor - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Gen, housemate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-23
Updated: 2013-04-23
Packaged: 2017-12-09 07:52:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/771818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DREAMi_Girl/pseuds/DREAMi_Girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the middle of the night, the lonely gather.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Midnight Musings

Loki woke with a start, the heat of the room and the panic that came with his dream causing a light sheen of sweat to cover his skin. It was dark outside, but telling the actual time was difficult without the use of a clock, something Loki's guestroom didn't have. The room didn't have much of anything to be honest. The walls were barren and the dresser was practically empty, but it was his. For now at least.

 

The dark haired man ran a hand down his face and threw the sheet off his lanky form. Sleep wouldn't be coming again tonight.

 

The living room light was on, casting a faint illumination down the hallway. Thomas was likely still awake, running on English Toffee flavored cappuccino and sudden inspiration for a new piece. Come morning, the brunette would be asleep on the couch, a snoring lump curled up on throw pillows and streaked with paint or charcoal or whatever he had chosen to use.

 

Loki's theory proved to be true when he entered the parlor and found his housemate sprawled out in an odd position in front of his easel, hands and forearms streaked with charcoal and pastels. A stray mark of black marred his face. Thomas's eyes never left his work as Loki came in and sat behind him on the sofa.

 

Loki watched with mild interest.

 

This had become a sort of ritual for the two of them ever since Loki "moved in". The magician would wake from a rough night of sleep and come to sit with the artist when he was on one of his caffeine powered marathons. When Thomas was still sleeping, Loki watched anything he could find on TV, welcoming the blankness the programs provided. Those nights were rare, though. It was as if he and Thomas were wired for the same sleepless nights.

 

Thomas looked frighteningly similar to Loki (or Loki looked like Thomas), but Thomas was more vibrant. Happier. Their facial structure was exactly the same, but where Loki was dark and streaked with stress lines, eyes filled with wild insanity, Thomas was fair haired, lined with laughter and bright eyed. The comparison was infuriating.

 

When Loki looked at Thomas, he saw what he could have been like had Thor and Odin not been such thickheads, had they seen what their actions were causing, the misery they were putting Loki through.

 

The magician didn't know whether to hate Thomas for his happiness or envy him.


End file.
